


Frozen Coffee, Warm Hearts

by Chimney_on_the_roof



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimney_on_the_roof/pseuds/Chimney_on_the_roof
Summary: “It’s the best month of the year! It’s the month for iced coffee, leaves trading their green for warmer colours, Halloween-”“Sweaters, snuggling under a blanket in front of the fireplace which, allow me to remind you, we don’t have… I know, Alex, you made me a list last year,” John said with a grin.A.k.a. Some fall/autumn/October fluff :)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	Frozen Coffee, Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightingale231](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/gifts).



> Thanks Flo for motivating me to write :)  
> *ignores the WIPs screaming at me from the distance*

“It’s October!” Alexander squealed, opening the curtain in a wild motion. The faint light from the rising sun barely illuminated the room, but enough to make John groan and bury his head under the blanket. Alexander paid no attention to him, instead opting to look at the almost empty street. The only people insane enough to go outside in this temperature were those walking their dogs. And Alexander, because he loved the way the leaves started to change colours and he didn’t care about the cold. Autumn hadn’t been reigning for very long, but the trees obviously felt its power and obeyed to its demands. Lots of orange and brown leaves were on the ground and were subject to the laid-back wind, lazily dancing around on the pavements.

Alexander heard John get out of bed and he watched a woman he knew lived a block away from him and John walk her German Shepherd. She was bundled up in a long, black coat with a Bordeaux red knitted scarf wrapped around her neck. The dog pulled on the leash, urging the woman to follow her to a lamppost shining an orange light, somewhat unnecessary since the sun shone more and more onto their part of the world. Alexander expected the lights to go out soon.

“I wanna go outside today,” Alexander said, turning around to see John button his red plaid shirt. Alexander grinned and leaned back against the windowsill, crossing his arms.

“Don’t pretend like you hate this month,” he said, not missing the way a corner of John’s mouth turned up into half a smile. John didn’t wear any of his plaid shirts in any other season than autumn, and Alexander knew John liked the shirts. He also knew John didn’t dislike October as much as he claimed to do.

“How could I hate October?” John asked rhetorically, pulling his legs into jeans. “It’s my birthday month!”

“Damn right it is,” Alexander said with a smile. “It’s the best month of the year! It’s the month for iced coffee, leaves trading their green for warmer colours, Halloween-”

“Sweaters, snuggling under a blanket in front of the fireplace which, allow me to remind you, we don’t have… I know, Alex, you made me a list last year,” John said with a grin, fastening his belt.

“Aww, you remembered,” Alexander teased. John winked at him and ran his hands through his wild hair, trying to somewhat tame the curls. He kneeled down to tie his shoelaces.

“Do you think it’s acceptable to have iced coffee for breakfast?” Alexander asked, glancing outside the window again. The sky was turning a beautiful shade of pink, promising rain later that day, although Alexander wasn’t sure that was entirely true. He’d heard it somewhere, but he had never bothered to make sure that was correct.

“Whose permission do you need to drink iced coffee?” John asked, getting up and draping an arm over Alexander’s shoulders. Alexander leaned into him.

“Yours?” he said, making it sound like a question. John stared out of the window, not about to pass the opportunity to make his fiancé happy. The lights in the lampposts collectively blinked out.

“Alright,” John answered, pulling Alexander tighter to him before he let him go. “Let’s get our coats.”

He tapped Alexander’s nose.

“Boop,” Alexander said out of habit. John chuckled and grabbed him by the shoulders to steer him away from the window.

“Goodness, you’re not even wearing shoes.”

“Wrong,” Alexander said with a cheeky look, standing on his toes to match John’s height.

John looked down at Alexander’s socked feet trying to discover how Alexander had hidden the fact that he was, in fact, wearing shoes, but before he could comment on it Alexander said, “I mean, you’re right, I’m not wearing shoes. The ‘goodness’ part was incorrect. We’ve entered the fall-season, so we’re only allowed to use coffee-themed words as swear words.”

John groaned. Alexander had made him do this last year as well, and John had completely forgotten about it. “‘Goodness’ barely counts as a swear word,” he complained. His coffee obsession was something Alexander was well-known for.

Alexander rolled his eyes. “I’ll let it pass for now. But the next time it’s ‘Macchiato, you’re not wearing shoes’!” Without giving John another chance to speak, he pounced down the stairs to the hallway where his boots were.

There was a coffee house close to where they lived, and John and Alexander used to go there quite often on Saturday mornings. Somehow their routine had changed over the past months, and Alexander made breakfast on the weekends. But this Thursday morning, or Halloween the first as Alexander liked to call it, they went out in the morning to revisit this particularly cosy coffee house. John claimed they made the best cappuccino there, and Alexander was especially fond of their latte macchiato.

The first thing Alexander noticed when he stepped outside into the crisp October air, was how cold it was despite the warmth of the hat, scarf, and mittens he wore. His breath made a tiny cloud in the air in front of him. He breathed life into another small cloud, and from the corner of his eye he saw John smile as he closed the front door behind them. Alexander took his fiancé’s hand in his and they walked down the three patio steps swinging their linked hands back and forth.

They walked in silence to the park they had to cross through in order to get to the coffee house. The wind made the leaves on the trees rustle and the dry leaves on the ground scrunched under their feet. Alexander tried to step on as many leaves as he could, many a time dragging John after him to the side of the path or pavement.

“Do you know why I love you?” Alexander asked once their steps slowed down when they walked through the park. It wasn’t an uncommon question, and every time Alexander asked it he gave a new answer. John made a questioning noise in the back of his throat, prompting Alexander to go on.

“You are, like, the embodiment of October. Or fall.” Alexander let a silence linger between them before he continued, “I can’t really put my finger on it. Obviously, you were born in October. Maybe that’s why.” Alexander snuck a glance at John who had a soft smile on his face.

“You could be king Autumn. I can easily imagine you with a crown of yellow and orange leaves on your head and a cloak of earthy tones around your shoulders. Even though fall is cold, the leaves’ colours make it seem warm.” He paused again. “That’s like you. When it’s cold, figuratively, you make it warmer just by being there.”

“By just being there and looking pretty,” John added with a grin.

Alexander gave him a nudge with his shoulder. “Don’t ruin it, coffeehead.”

John gave his hand a squeeze. “It sounds wonderful.” Alexander smiled at him and John kissed him softly on the lips. They continued their walk to the coffee house in comfortable silence, admiring the nature around them. Once at the coffee house, they ordered the new limited edition iced coffee which they found out was way too sweet, but still tasted awesome.

“Just like you,” John said. “You’re way too sweet.”

Alexander grinned. “And I taste awesome.” John flicked some whipped cream at him with his straw.

“Despite everything, you’re still awesome. Maybe the everything is what makes you awesome.”

Alexander smiled, ignoring the whipped cream on his cheek. “Thanks, John.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment ^^


End file.
